He loved me
by AKieseki
Summary: Jack loves Hiccup but what went wrong? M/M,non con,abuse not for light hearted! Dark!HiccupxJack BunnymundxJack A separt story if it should continue.


March/ 13/?

Dear diary,

He hit me again. This time it was hard and right in my eye. I toppled backwards as he left the room muffling curses under his breath. What happened to us? We were so happy. I had a believer and he had a lover. It seemed so simple.

It all started when we started becoming a couple. We loved each other. I would watch him work at the forge and be with the others training dragons. It was fun at first to! We shared kisses and hugs. Cuddling near a fire ans eating together. He was all I ever wanted, a friend, a lover, a companion. I told him he could do whatever to me and I would still love him. But things started to get weird with Hiccup...

May/6/?

He told me "no more nicknames, got it?". He only responded to Hiccup instead of Hic or Hicca. I thought it was because he was getting older and more mature right? Surely I would always be a child and he would grow up to be strong and valued by others. But then he got mad. When we had sex it was when I didn't want to. He would just start touching me. We didn't have sex when he was 15, why all the sudden at 20 he wanted to fuck? He told me he was saving it for something romantic. That was our plan right? I would try to like it, him rubbing my inner walls with his fingers. It was rough and hard hand. He never used lube and just started scissoring 3 fingers inside me. I always cried for him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He just entered me as dry as Possible. I would bleed from his scratches. He bit my neck leaving undesirable marks and wounds. Licking my blood off and making a new one. He pounded into me senseless as I screamed. Of course nobody else would hear me, I was alone.

I couldn't even breath because of my face in the pillows. He always left me hard to. I never came when we made love. No wait scratch that, we fucked. He fucked.

July/7/?

It got progressively worse. He locked me up. I wasn't allowed to leave his room at all. I couldn't go and spread winter joy as i wished. I miss the guardians! He even brought that girl Astrid here and fucked her instead of me as I watched. He worked his fingers on her breast rubbing her nipples as one hand was used inside her making her wet. He even asked permission before entering with his cock. He told me to touch myself, making me get a painful erection that I could not even touch after. He made sure to moan extra loud and make sturdy thrust.

He stared at me with lusty eyes when he was with her. He was so gentle with her, it made me jealous! I knew I could leave but who would see me? Where would I go? He wouldn't let me cum after she left. But he made me suck her juices off his dick.

January/3/?

My powers got never lets me eat now but rather when I'm hungry I'm forced to swallow cum 24/7. It's horrible.

I feel hot and sickly, to much for comfort. But I still love Hiccup. He sees me. And believes in me. I can't leave. Not until he loves me back.

January/4/?

He said he hated me with all his might. He forced me down and raped me. What happened to him?

January/5/?

I called him Hic. His face softened and he stared at me. But then he kicked me and smiled.

"don't call me that you whore"

January/6/?

I need to leave. So I quickly left to Norths. I haven't seen him in so long. I miss him. Today was Hiccups wedding preparations... he's with Astrid now. I want him back. I want to snuggle really close. But now that he's gone I can go.

January/8/?

North said to leave and forget him. He saw my bruises. I love Hiccup and he loves me.

January/9/?

I ruined his wedding. I made a huge blizzard and even killed some people. I want Hiccup to die loving me and only me. I went to hug him after the storm and he just stared at me. Deeply. He shoved my arms away and kicked my stomach. He toke a hot metal rod from the forge and branded me. It was red and I felt flesh bleed and burn. I cried for him to stop and he didn't. He shoved the hot metal rod up my ass, burning my insides. I don't think I like this Hiccup anymore.

January/26/?

Astrid is having a baby. I got so mad and went to far. I made her trip so the baby would die. Hiccup raped me again, this time more forceful, tying me up and gaging me. His hand prints were all on my thighs and arms.

March/4/?

Hiccup found the diary. He stabbed me. I cried that I loved him but no tears came out. Pitch also saw me today. He was trying to scare me playfully but said I didn't "have emotions".

Why do I need those of Hiccup has them. He beats me everyday for them.

April/1/?

Bunny tried to play a prank on me but walked in on me being raped again. He's taking me to the warren. He says he's sorry. Im sorry.

April/2/?

Bunny kissed me, "if I knew you were hurt I would have got you sooner." I think he loves me. I think I like him back a little. But Hiccup must miss me right?

May/5/?

Bunny made love with me, but he was gentle. It was the first time I "made love".

He prepared me using his paws and made me feel good about it. He even let me cum first. He pounded into my ass making me moan as his dick hit a special spot inside me that made me see white but stopped to see the scares I had. The ones Hiccup left. He didn't cum inside me. For once I felt clean. We even bathed together.

July/25/?

I killed Hiccup. I love him but he doesn't love me. No one does. I think Bunny was trying to trick me. He said he loved me but I knew he didn't believe in me.

July/26/?

In going to kill myself. Bunny I'm sorry you love me, North I'm sorry I didn't tell the whole truth, and Sandy, I'm sorry from hiding from you when you gave Hiccup dreams. I'm so sorry.

August/1/?

Bunny stopped me from hanging myself in the warren. He said he loved me, he ravished my body when he kissed me, he rubbed me close to him so I can sleep to the faint sound of his heartbeat. Bunny even told me his human name, something sacred to spirits and guardians. Its E. Aster Bunnymund. I like that name a lot.

He said he can't leave me no matter what I did to him. He loves me that much.

Maybe I'm turning into Hiccup.

An:/

Dun dun duuhhuuunt

Well he goes my emotions again.

I hate this fandom and it's feels

Should I make a sexual sequel or no...? Review if you want one I guess. In aiming for 20 in order for chapter 2


End file.
